Memories of You
by xxxDegrassigirl101xxx
Summary: Tears welled up into Aria's eyes as she remembered the first couple months she spent in Rosewood with the person she truly loved and missed. Ezra.
1. Chapter 1:Memories and Munchies

**Bonjour, people! Here's a new fanfic written by yours truly. This time, it's a Pretty Little Liars story revolving around Aria and Ezra (who just happen to be two of my favorite characters, and there's also the fact that they were **_**secretly **_**together!) Please comment, rate, and review! Disclaimer: I do not own the series (television **_**or**_** book series). NOTE: This is actually a crossover between the **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**bestselling book series written by Sara Shepard and the popular **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**television show (**_**based on **_**the book series) aired on the **_**ABC Family Channel. **_**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**book series by Sara Shepard or the **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. P.S. This is set in the winter, just to let you know.**

** Memories of You **

Aria Montgomery looked out her window at the falling snow from her window seat and then back down at her book she was reading and sighed. She couldn't concentrate; Meredith's (her father's girlfriend) house; was just too quiet. She had been living with her father and Meredith ever since her boyfriend Sean kicked her out after he found out she had been cheating on him with her A.P. English teacher, which Sean then called the police and had Ezra arrested. She had moved in with Sean because her mother kicked her out after A (who turned out to be Mona) sent her mom a text about her husband's affair and that Aria knew and hadn't told her mom about it. She turned on the radio and tuned into her favorite station. A song she knew very well started playing:

_Happiness is just outside my window_

_Would it crash blowing 80 miles an hour?_

_Or is happiness a little more like knocking_

_On your door, and you just let it in?_

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow_

_Let it be, you can't make it come or go_

_But you are gone- not for good but for now_

_Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good_

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard_

_Happiness was never mine to hold_

_Careful child, light the fuse and get away_

'_Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks_

_Happiness damn near destroys you_

_Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor_

_So you tell yourself, that's enough for now_

_Happiness has a violent roar_

This song probably gave no meaning to other people, but to her, it meant a lot. It reminded her of the first time she ever met Ezra, her cute, wonderful A.P. English teacher- but she didn't know that at the time. She could remember the day the met as if it had been yesterday…

** *** Flashback*****

_ Saturday, 2:30 P.M_

_ A sixteen-year-old girl named Aria Montgomery walks into Snookers, a local bar in Rosewood, Pennsylvania ._

_ "Amstel and a cheeseburger," she says to the bartender after crossing through the glass-paneled front doors- apparently there was no need for bouncers at two-thirty on a Saturday. The bartender looked at her questioningly but then comes back and sets a pint and a plate in front of her and turns away. She eats some of the burger and takes a big sip of the bland and watery drink to wash it down, and then spits it back into the glass. She then looks around the bar. The bulletin board had a flyer that catches her eye._

_ She sees a poster of Alison that says:_

_ Missing_

_ Alison DiLaurentis_

_ Would now be 16_

_ She sighs and then turns back to her drink._

_ "You all right there?"_

_ Aria turned. Three stools down was a guy with curly dark hair and icy blue eyes._

_ Aria frowned. _

_ "Yeah, I'm a bit jet-lagged. I just got back from Iceland. I forgot how beer tastes here. I've been in Europe for two years. Beer's better there."_

_ "Europe?" The guy smiled. He had a very cute smile._

"_Where?"_

_ Aria smiled back. "Iceland."_

_ His eyes brightened. "I once spent a few nights in Reykjavík on my way to Amsterdam. There was this huge, awesome party in the harbor."_

_ Aria cupped her hands around her pint glass, "Yeah," she said, smiling, "they have the best parties there."_

_ "Were you there for the northern lights?" _

_ "Of course," Aria replied. "And the midnight sun. We had these awesome raves in the summer… with the best music." She looked at his glass. "What are you drinking?"_

_ "Scotch," he said, already signaling to the bartender._

"_Want one?"_

_ She nodded. The guy moved three stools down next to her. He had nice hands with long fingers and slightly ragged fingernails. He wore a small button on his corduroy jacket that said, SMART WOMEN VOTE!_

_ "So you lived in Iceland?" He smiled again. "Like for a junior year abroad?"_

_ "Well, no," Aria said. The bartender set the Scotch down in front of her. She took a big, beer-size gulp. Her throat and chest immediately sizzled. "I was in Iceland because…"_

_ She stopped herself. "Yeah, it was my, uh, year abroad." She'd let him think what he wanted._

_ "Cool." He nodded. "Where were you before that?"_

_ She shrugged. "Um…back here in Rosewood." _

_She smiled and quickly added, "But I liked it over there so much better."_

_ He nodded. "I was really depressed to come back to the States after Amsterdam."_

_ "I cried the whole way home," Aria admitted, feeling like herself- her new, improved Icelandic Aria self- for the first time since she'd been back. Not only was she talking to a cute, smart guy about Europe, but this might be the only guy in Rosewood who didn't know her as Rosewood Aria- the weirdo friend of the pretty girl who vanished. "So, do you go to school here?" she asked._

_ "Just graduated." He wiped his mouth off with a napkin and lit a Camel. He offered her one from the pack, but she shook her head. "I'm gonna do some teaching."_

_ Aria too another sip of the Scotch and realized she'd finished it. Wow. "I'd like to teach, I think. Once I finish school. Either that or write plays."_

_ "Yeah? Plays? What's your major?"_

_ "Um, English?" The bartender set another Scotch in front of her._

_ "That's what I'm teaching!" the guy said. As he said it, he put his hand on Aria's knee. Aria was so surprised she flinched and nearly knocked over her drink. He pulled his hand away. She blushed._

_ "Sorry," he said, a little sheepishly. "I'm Ezra, by the way."_

_ "Aria." Suddenly, her name sounded hilarious. She giggled, off balance._

_ "Whoa." Ezra grabbed her arm to steady her._

_ Three Scotches later , Aria and Ezra had established that they'd both met the same old sailor bartender at the Borg bar in Reykjavik, loved the way bathing in the mineral-rich blue lagoon hot springs made them feel sleepy, and actually liked the rotten-egg sulfur smell of the geothermal hot spring water. Ezra's eyes were getting bluer by the second. Aria wanted to ask if he had a girlfriend. She felt warm inside, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the Scotch._

_ "I kind of have to go to the bathroom'" Aria said woozily._

_ Ezra smiled. "Can I come?"_

_ Well, that answered the girlfriend question._

_ "I mean, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Was that too forward of me?" he asked, looking up from _

_under his knitted eyebrows._

_ Her brain buzzed. Hooking up with strangers wasn't really her thing, at least not in America. But hadn't she said she wanted to be Icelandic Aria?_

_ She stood up and took his hand. They stared at each other the whole way to Snookers' women's bathroom._

_ There was toilet paper all over the floor and it smelled even worse than the worst of the bar, but Aria didn't care._

_ As Ezra hoisted her onto the sink and she wrapped her legs around her waist, all she could smell was his scent- a combination of Scotch, cinnamon, and sweat- and nothing had ever smelled sweeter._

***** End of flashback*****

…_Happiness is like the old man told me_

_Look for it, but you'll never find it all_

_Let it go, live your life and leave it_

_Then one day, wake up and she'll be home_

_Home, home, home_

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Meredith walked in holding a tray with a plate of cookies and twos mugs of hot chocolate.

She walked over and sat down on the window seat, placing the mugs and plate between Aria and herself.

"How are you?" she asked, "I know about Ezra, but we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I'm fine," she said, "does dad know, too?"

"By- your father knows, but he says he won't bring it up unless you want to talk about it." Meredith told her.

"Did he tell my mom?" Aria asked.

"No, he said he thought that he shouldn't bother Ella- I mean, your mother especially since she kicked you out."

Aria sighed, thinking of her mom Ella and her brother alone in their old house. She sighed. Then she took a cookie and bit into it. A buttery, sugary, cinnamony taste filled her mouth.

"I made snicker doodles, your favorite; and I made hot chocolate with peppermint- I know how much you love it," said Meredith, "The cookies are my grandmother's recipe."

"She must have a good cook and baker," Aria said.

"She was the best," Meredith said, "when she passed away, she left me all of her cooking appliances and cookbooks in her will."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Aria asked her.

"Only if you don't paint a big red _A_ on my chest with food coloring!" Meredith said jokingly, causing Aria to laugh, with Meredith joining in also.

"Let's go downstairs together." said Meredith, "We can bake a pie or something - well, we could bake a wedding cake!"

Aria looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"I always stock up on baking ingredients when I go to the grocery store. My grocery bill is like- _two zillion_!" she said, making Aria laugh.

Meredith stood up and looked at Aria, offering an elbow.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"_I think we shall_," Aria answered, speaking in a ridiculous British accent, causing Meredith to crack up laughing.

On her way out a box in the corner caught Aria's eye. She knew what was in that box: _his_ things he gave her.

"Aria?" Meredith asked, sounding concerned.

"It's nothing," she said, looking back at her soon-to-be step mom and smiling then linking her own arm through Meredith's.

"Good. Now, let's go. I hear a _huge_ cake with the works calling our name!" Meredith said.

Giggling, they skipped to the kitchen to bake something together.

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Leave a comment! Like it, love it, just don't nothing it!**


	2. Chapter 2:Sleepover:Better Mood?

**Hola, amigos! Here's the second chapter! (For those who enjoyed my first Fanfic, I've posted another chapter, in case you haven't already noticed.) Enjoy!**

"Hey! Aria!"

Aria skidded to a stop and turned around. Her friends Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were running towards her. Also with them was Maya, the girl who had moved into the DiLaurentis's house next door to Emily. Emily and Maya had become inseparable over the last couple months (as in the _more than friends _kind of way), and Aria, Hanna, and Spencer had adjusted to her and now accepted her and Emily for who they were.

"Oh. Hey guys," she said, "what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for a sleepover," Spencer asked, "My parents said we could us the barn, just like old times."

"But doesn't Melissa live in the barn?" Aria asked.

"No. She moved into the townhouse, remember? But my mom said we could use the barn because I told her this was a special occasion, so she said yes. So are you coming or not? Hanna, Emily, and Maya already said they would come, and I thought it would help us get our minds off things, too," she said. "So are you in or are you out?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure, why not," Aria said. "I'll be there." (In spite of all that had happened she forgot it was Friday!)

"Great! I'll see you tonight! Maya and Emily told me that they wouldn't mind picking you and Hanna up; I already told Hanna and she's okay with it; it that okay with you?" asked Spencer, which made Emily and Maya start nodding their heads as if on cue.

Sure, sounds great." Aria replied. "Oh no, we better get to class!"

They started to jog to class when they passed by classroom B-26. Mr. Fitz's old room. Aria skidded to a stop and memories stared to run through her mind all the way back to the first day being back at Rosewood Day…

*****Flashback*****

_ "So, what class do you have first?" Noel asked, still keeping pace with her._

_ She looked at him, surprised, and then down at her schedule. _

_ "English."_

"_Me too. Mr. Fitz?"_

"_Yeah," she mumbled. "He any good?"_

"_Dunno. He's new. Heard he was a Fulbright Scholar, though."_

***** I decided to skip over Aria and Hanna's conversation, hope I don't confuse anyone. Thanks! *****

_Aria headed into the class room and fell into the first desk she saw. She put her head down and took heaving emotional breaths._

"_Hell is other people," she chanted. It was her favorite quote by the French- philosopher Jean-Paul Sartre and a perfect mantra for Rosewood._

_ She rocked back and forth for a few seconds, in full freak-out mode. The only thing that made her feel better was the memory of Ezra, that guy she'd met at Snookers. _

_At the bar, Ezra had followed her into the bathroom, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Their mouths fit perfectly together- they didn't bang teeth once. His hands floated all over the small of her back, her stomach, and her legs. They'd had such a connection. And okay, fine, some might say it was just a … tongue connection… but Aria knew it was more._

_ She'd felt so overcome thinking about it last night; she'd written a haiku about Ezra to express her feelings-haikus were her favorite kind of poem. Then, pleased with how it turned out, she'd keyed it into her phone and texted it to the number Ezra had given her._

Aria smiled a little; she still had that haiku in the box where she had put all of her things that reminded her of Ezra. (Maybe after school today she would go through that box; if she had time before Maya, Emily, and Hanna picked her up to go to Spencer's house for the sleepover that night).

***** Back to flashback*****

_ Aria let out a tortured sigh and looked around the classroom. It smelled like books and Mop & Glo. The oversize, four-paned windows faced the south lawn and beyond that, green rolling hills. A few trees had started to turn yellow and orange. There was a great Shakespearean sayings poster next to the blackboard, and a MEAN PEOPLE SUCK sticker someone had stuck to the wall. It looked like the janitor had tried to scrape off the sticker but gave up halfway through. ***She then let out a sigh and looked back down at her desk and got out her pen and started to doodle in her English binder._

***** I decided to switch to what happened after this to what happened on the T.V. show now, just in case you get confused (but I'm going to add my own twist on the story, too.) Okay, I'm gonna shut up now until the end of the chapter and just let you enjoy the story. Later, bye! *****

_Mr. Fitz finished writing his name on the chalkboard turned around and picked up his coffee mug letting out a sigh. He then froze with his eyes on Aria; who was unaware that everyone else in the room was staring at her just as he was._

_ "Holy crap."_

_She suddenly looked up to find everyone looking at her, including the guy she knew as Ezra from the bar. An awkward silence came over the room, which was interrupted by Aria's phone saying she had a new text._

"_Sorry." she said to Ezra, oops- Mr. Fitz who was just as shocked as she was._

_ "Uh- I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher," he said, as he turned back to the rest of the class._

_ Aria shook her head thinking, this can't be happening, this can't be happening._

_ She then looked down at her phone and opened the text message. It read:_

_Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A_

*****End of flashback*****

Aria sighed; she could remember that day like it was yesterday (Actually she could remember any day with Ezra as if it had been yesterday). A had been the reason their relationship had gone down the drain; almost twice, actually. The first time didn't really count because they had cleared it up, but the _second_ time… that's another story*.

*** I'll get to that part **_**way **_**later in this story, but for now, let's just stick to the beginning okay? I **_**promise**_** I won't interrupt this chapter anymore until the end from now on, no, I **_**swear**_**! One more thing, though **_**A **_**is a little bit important in this story, just to let you know! Okay, enjoy the rest of this chapter, buh-bye!**

After school, she went home (Meredith's house) and ran to her room. She dropped her backpack on the floor and opened her closet door. After changing into a new red and navy blue striped shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she got her special box out of the closet and put it on her floor and sat down on her rug cross-legged. She took off the lid and took out the box's contents. She carefully lifted out the haiku she had written about Ezra to express her feelings. She scanned it over and over, thinking of when she had texted it to him. Aria sighed, setting down the poem. Then she got up and made her way towards the window and watched the cars driving by. A vintage powder-blue Volkswagen beetle (just like Ezra's car) whizzed by her house.

***** Flashback*****

_ Her father pulled up to Rosewood's stone-gated entrance. In the distance, Aria noticed a vintage powder-blue Volkswagen beetle in the teacher's lot. She knew that car from Snooker's- it was Ezra's. She checked her watch. Fifteen minutes until homeroom._

_ Mike shot out of the car. Aria opened her door as well, but her father touched her forearm. _

_ "Hang on a sec," he said._

_ "But I have to…" She gazed longingly at Ezra's bug._

_ "Just for a minute." Her father turned down the radio volume. Aria slumped back in her seat. _

"_You've seemed a little…" He flicked his wrist back and forth uncertainly._

"_You okay?"_

_ Aria shrugged. "About what?"_

_Her father sighed. "Well… I don't know. Being back. And we haven't talked about… you know…in a while."_

_Aria fidgeted with her jacket's zipper. "What's there to talk about?"_

_ Byron stuck a cigarette he'd rolled before they'd left into his mouth. _

_ "I can't imagine how hard it's been. Keeping quiet. But I love you. You know that, right?_

_ Aria looked out at the parking lot again. "Yeah, I know," she said. "I have to go. I'll see you at three."_

_ Before he could answer, Aria shot out of the car, blood rushing in her ears. How was she supposed to be Icelandic Aria, if one of her worst memories of Rosewood kept bubbling to the surface?_

**I almost decided not to type this next part, but then I changed my mind because it's kind of important for this story. Oh yeah, this part is from the show.**

Aria sighed whenever she thought about what happened next when she had a flashback of one of her darkest memories.

***** Flashback*****

_ It was in sixth grade. Aria and Alison were walking home from school, while trying to avoid Mona, who was, according to Alison, doing her best efforts to annoy herself and Aria._

_ "Hey guys! Alison! Hey!" Mona called from back at the corner._

_ "Do you hear Mona?" Alison asked Aria._

_ "Maybe we should wait," Aria said._

_ "Hey guys!"_

_ "Omigosh can't she friggin' get a clue?" Alison said mockingly, "What a loser."_

_ Alison then grabbed Aria's arm._

_ "Come here," she said, leading her down between two hedges._

_ Mona turns around crosses her arms and walks away._

_ Aria and Alison start fast walking until something makes them slow to a stop._

_ "Isn't that your dad's car?" Alison asks._

_ Aria couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her dad was making out with 'some blonde lady' in the backseat of his car._

*****End of flashback*****

Aria sighed, and then looked around the room. That one memory was the reason why she was here, living in Meredith's house. Why her mom kicked her out. Why Ezra got arrested. It seemed to be the reason for… everything.

***Okay sorry if I've confused anyone. **

Her thoughts continued to go back to Ezra. She thought about him as she was gathering her stuff to go to Spencer's house. She had just finished packing when something in her Ezra box caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. It was a book with a sticky note attached to it. She read the sticky note. Then she remembered the book had been from A. It said: _Go to page 26._

*****Flashback*****

_Aria walked to her locker, with Noel following right behind._

"_Hey," he said. "Heard you got called down to the office. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah," Aria said, as she fumbled with the lock on her locker, "There's a woman in town from the FBI and she just had a few questions about Alison."_

_As soon as she opened her locker, a book fell out and onto the floor. Noel bent over, picked it up off the floor, and examined it. He noticed a sticky note on the cover._

"_What's this?" he asked._

"_I don't know," Aria replied._

"_A wants you to read page 22," he said, reading the sticky note. _

_He opens the book and flips to page 22._

"_It's a poem by Ezra Fitz. B-26. It's a number. It's a song. It's a girl."_

"_Can I have that?" she asked, cutting him off._

"_Sure," he said, even though she already had it back._

_She walks away, leaving Noel confused as he watches her walk off._

_Aria walks outside, sits on the edge of one of the school big whit columns, and reopens the book to read Ezra's poem._

*****End of flashback*****

She opens the book to page 22 and starts reading it again for the tenth time that month. She didn't _really_ need the book now, she knew it by heart:

_B-26__  
__It's a number.__  
__It's a song.__  
__It's a girl.__  
__Smooth.__  
__Pearl joy packed.__  
__Gold falafel,__  
__As through ice.__  
__It's four-thirty.__  
__Morning with__  
__Phone calls.__  
__It's deaf mute.__  
__It's cheap.__  
__A foreign car.__  
__Maybe bingo.__  
__Lucky night?__  
__Something says__  
__It smells bad._

Then she thought about what had happened at lunch before she got the book. She and Ezra had been on a break during that time. She remembered what had happened between them when she had started dating Noel.

*****Flashback*****

"_It's a bummer Camp Mona's a girl's only party. I was hoping to see you this weekend." Noel said._

"_Yeah, well there's Sunday," Aria said, "We could-"_

"_Lay around being lazy together watching old movies all day?" he butted in smiling at her._

_She nodded. "I love that idea."_

"_Then it's a date."_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Fitz looking at her until somebody walked up to him and asked him a question, drawing his attention away from her._

_She smiled, and then turned back to Noel. _

"_Ready to go?" she asked._

"_Oh, we gotta talk to Coach," he said, motioning to his teammates who were waiting for him. "I'll see you later."_

_Then he leaned in to kiss her, (neither aware Mr. Fitz was watching, who then turned his attention back to the other student) and ran off to join his teammates._

_Aria then watched him greet his friends, then turned around and grabbed her stuff._

_On her way out, she passed by Mr. Fitz, who stopped her in her tracks with a question:_

"_He plays football, right?"_

_She stopped, and then turned around to face him._

"_He's actually really smart. And, he's funny, and he loves old movies-," she started to say._

"_You don't owe me an explanation, Aria," he began, "You're entitled to be with whoever you want to be with. See you in class?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_He started to leave, with her watching. "Yeah."_

***** End of Flashback*****

She sighed again remembering what she did after reading his poem._  
_

*****Flashback*****

_Aria walked inside the school and to Mr. Fitz's room after reading the poem._

"_I read your poem." She said, not giving him a chance to say anything. "B-26. How could you? How could you write these words and feel these feelings but give up on us so easily?" she asked, trying not to get upset._

"_I never intended for you to read that," he said, getting up from his chair._

"_You let me believe that you didn't love me," she accused._

"_I thought I was doing the right thing," he said._

"_For you. Not for me," she said._

"_That's not true."_

"_Oh, are we gonna talk about truth now. What, today's truth? Or yesterday's or last week's, because, honestly, I don't know which of your stories to believe anymore. The, I- thought- about-you-every-second-I-was-gone story or the ones that end with 'I'm outta here'. It wasn't my age that ruined us, Ezra. You did. " she answered, upset and confused._

"_Aria, please-" Ezra started to say._

"_No," she said. "I've moved on. "You should, too."_

"_What's going on here?" asked Noel, who was now standing at the door._

_Aria turned around and looked at him. "Nothing." _

_Looking back at Ezra, she said, "There is absolutely nothing going on here."_

_Then, she turns around and walks out of Mr. Fitz's classroom._

*****End of Flashback*****

Just then, Aria's phone rang, implicating she had a new text. That made her jump up and hastily grab her phone. It was just Emily, saying she and Maya were on their way to pick her up to take her to Spencer's.

*****Flashback*****

_Aria, Spencer, and Emily were at Mona's party when Aria got a text from A._

_You found my bracelet, now come find me. Good luck bitches. – A_

"_I think we're supposed to go where we found Ali's bracelet," Spencer said._

"_That was in the middle of nowhere." Aria protested._

"_Actually, it was fifteen steps east of the half point tree, which is one hundred and thirty steps east of the main road," Spencer pointed out._

"_You're a freak and I love you," Aria said._

_They all stood up and were about to leave when Mona popped her head in._

"_Emily, Aria. Your turn to get blown." She said before leaving._

_Aria looked at Spencer._

"_We have to act like we're here for the party, so go glamp. I'll be back before dark_

_Just then, Aria's phone rang notifying Aria she had a new text message._

_I need to see you. Ezra._

"_Is it A?"_

"_No, um, just my mom."_

*****End of flashback*****

_Knock –knock._

"Come in," she said, quickly jumping up and shoving the book back into her box, which she then put in her closet.

Then she grabbed her purse, overnight bag and pillow and opened the door. It was Meredith.

"Aria, your friends are here" Meredith said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

She and Meredith exchanged a hug and then Aria walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey, Aria," Maya and Emily said in unison.

"Ya ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Aria said, "Let's go."

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Its 9 pages on Microsoft Word (not like I haven't written longer chapters! Lol!) I'll write another chapter soon. I'm going to do a songfic for Pretty Little Liars next. It will be about Aria and Ezra (surprise, surprise.) Chow for now!**

_._


End file.
